peppafandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party/Transcript
Narrator: It is home time at Peppa's playgroup. * Madame Gazelle: claps Children, next week, there won't be any playgroup. * Peppa Pig: Why, Madame Gazelle? * Madame Gazelle: I am going away. * Children: Oh. * Madame Gazelle: Goodbye, children! * Children: Goodbye, Madame Gazelle! * beeps * Narrator: Peppa and George are home from Playgroup. * Peppa: Mummy, there is no more playgroup. * Mummy Pig: No more playgroup? * Peppa: Madame Gazelle is going away. * Daddy Pig: I suppose she has been teaching a long time. * young grown-ups laughing. * Narrator: Madame Gazelle taught all the Mummys and Daddys when they were children. * Daddy: Madame Gazelle taught me everything I know. * Madame Gazelle: Who can count to three? * Young Daddy Pig: 1, 2, 3! laughing. * Mummy: Thinking about it, Madame Gazelle must be very old. * Daddy: Which is probably why she's decided to stop teaching. * Mummy: I know. We can give Madame Gazelle a leaving party. * Peppa: laughing. That's sounds fun. * Narrator: It is the day of Madame Gazelle's leaving party. Everyone has come to help. * Peppa: Pedro, you stay outside and tell us if Madame Gazelle's coming along. * Pedro Pony: Why? * Miss Rabbit: We don't want Madame Gazelle catching us get her party ready. * Emily Elephant: Or It can't be a surprise. * Pedro: Ok. * closes. * Mummy Pig: I hope we invited everyone. * Miss Rabbit: What about Madame Gazelle's old friends? * Daddy: Wasn't she once in a pop group? * Mr. Bunny: That's right. She played guitar with The Rocking Gazelles. * Daddy: Rocking Gazelle's phone number. * call plays, phone rings. * JiJi Gazelle: Hello, Rocking gazelles? * Daddy: Yello, Madame Gazelle is leaving the playgroup. * JiJi: Madame, leaving? How sad. * Peppa: We are having a PARTY!!! * JiJi: A party, what fun. We'll be there. * Mummy: Good. Everyone's coming. Now, let's make the party food. * Narrator: This is the Playgroup kitchen. Everyone's helping with the party food. Emily Elephant and Wendy Wolf are making cupcakes. * Emily: I'll do the icing. * Wendy Wolf: I will sprinkle the hundreds and thousands. * laughs. * Narrator: Peppa and George are making jelly. * Peppa: Wobbly jelly! laughs Wobble, wobble, wobble! * George: laughs. * Narrator: Pedro Pony is outside keeping guard. Here comes Madame Gazelle. * Pedro: Madame Gazelle is coming. * Miss Rabbit: We are not ready. Stop her, Pedro. * Pedro: Ok. * Madame Gazelle: Hello, Pedro. You're early for Playgroup. * Pedro: Yes. Don't go inside. * Madame Gazelle: Why not? * Pedro: It's a nice day out today. Isn't it? * Madame Gazelle: Buh, yes, Pedro. Can I go inside now? * Pedro: Buh, no, It's against the law. * Madame Gazelle: What are you talking about Pedro? * Daddy: We are ready. * Pedro: You can go in now. * plays. * flick. * All: Surprise! For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, and so say all of us. HOORAY! * chimes. * Freddy Fox: Here's a present for you. A antique clock. * All: Ooooh! * Mr. Fox: It is made of solid plastic. * Madame Gazelle: Thank you. But, why is there a party for me? * Mummy: Everybody wanted to thank you for being da best teacher in the world. * Miss Rabbit: So, we've made ya a leaving party. * Peppa: 'Cause ya going away forever. * Madame Gazelle: I'm not going away forever. * Peppa: But, you said there was no more playgroup. * Madame Gazelle: Oh, Peppa, All I said was no playgroup next week. I am going on holiday. * All: Ohhhhhh! * Madame Gazelle: I would be teaching for many years to come. Who else could be the teacher? * All: No one. * Peppa: I'm very happy. Madame Gazelle is not leaving. * Daddy: Yes. And I can't think of a better reason for a party. * JiJi: And every party needs musica. * Madame Gazelle: gasps Oh ho, The Rocking Gazelles! * SiSi Gazelle: Yello, Madame. Have you still got your guitar? * Madame Gazelle: Of course. Let's rockety-hock. * strums. * The Rocking Gazelles: Ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye. Ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye. Ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye. Ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye, ye. clap, guitar strums. * to black. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts